Mass Effect 4
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que la guerra contra los segadores llego a su fin. La galaxia esta en paz cuando Liara T'soni recibe un mensaje de manos de su hija Driade Shepard. Un mensaje que las llevara al más oscuro abismo.
1. Thesia

Thesia, mundo de origen de las poderosas, longevas y sabias Asari. Una de las razas más antiguas y poderosas de la galaxia. Fueron ellas quienes descubrieron La Ciudadela y las que cimentaron las relaciones con otras razas de infinidad de mundos. Ahora no es más que una sombra de lo que fue, pero el planeta vuelve a resplandecer con nueva vida. Las batallas de una guerra aun reciente solo se atisban con algunas ruinas. Y con la presencia de los Segadores. Maquinas inmensas con una inteligencia increíblemente avanzada. Fueron los causantes de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que ahora pesa sobre Thesia y sobre un millar de mundos más, pero ahora son los encargados de su restauración. La vida orgánica y la sintética desaparecieron hace veinte años, ahora la vida mezcla las ventajas de ambas formas y ninguno de sus males. Ahora gracias a la valentía de una humana podemos ver a los Segadores como aliados, ya no tienen necesidad de cosecharnos, su función principal ha sido suprimida y ahora hacen del universo un lugar mejor.

"_Aquí se yergue Shepard, Guardián de la Paz. Estandarte de la Justicia_"

Reza la estatua más alta del panteón de los héroes caídos creado por Liara T'soni. Aun llora la pérdida de su compañera. Toda la tripulación de la Normandy la llora, pero ella con un lastre aun mayor en su corazón. Tali y Garrus pudieron sobrellevarlo juntos al igual que Joker y SID. Grunt y Wrex se concentraron en la repoblación y reconstrucción de su mundo de origen. Ashley se volcó en su familia. Samara se unió a la única hija que le quedaba para reconstruir el templo. Jack se concentro en sus alumnos. Jacob tenía a su mujer y a los pocos meses de terminar la guerra tenía a su hijo. Kasumi volvió a su mundo oscuro donde poder hacer fortuna. Miranda se retiro a un lugar seguro con su hermana y su familia. La doctora Chakwas abrió la clínica Mordin Solus en Omega donde podría hacer mucho bien. Javik se retiro al mundo de los Hanar donde hallar el rumbo que debía tomar su vida una vez se hubo vengado. James se concentró en su entrenamiento N7. Diana siguió con su trabajo de reportera. Esteban se enroló en una nave de exploración. Traynor volvió a su trabajo de analista. La tripulación se disgregó por todo el ancho de la galaxia. Cada cual fue a hacer lo que creía correcto. Pero Liara no era solo parte de la tripulación, ella era parte de la vida de Shepard. No la había logrado olvidar.

Era una herida que tenía en el corazón que se negaba a curarse. Solo había dos cosas que lograban mantenerla a salvo de una depresión que la abocara a la destrucción. La primera era su trabajo como Corredor Sombrío, con el cual lograba acelerar las tareas de reconstrucción y le permitió construir ese homenaje a los caídos. La segunda era Driade Shepard, su hija. Nunca pudo decírselo a Shepard. Ni siquiera ella lo supo hasta meses después de la batalla en Londres. Driade era como volver a tener a Shepard a su lado. Tenía el mismo carácter y la misma fortaleza. Ya dejaba claro que tenía dotes de liderazgo desde muy tierna edad y aun así conservaba la humildad y jamás buscaba la gloria. Era la hija perfecta para Liara.

Ese día estaban las dos visitando el monumento y se quedaron mirando la estatua de Shepard. Driade la contempló con aire inquisitivo. Liara lo notó como solo una madre sabe.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Dri? – Preguntó Liara mientras se sentaba en unos bancos a la salida del monumento. A lo lejos se veían los colosos Segadores construyendo un imponente rascacielos.

- Nada importante madre. Solo imaginaba como podría haber sido conocerla. – Respondió Driade con aire distraído, más atenta a sus pensamientos que a la conversación.

- Estoy segura que habríais sido grandes amigas. – aseguró Liara con una sonrisa mientras veía orgullosa a su hija de veinte años. Su piel violácea contrastaba enormemente con la red de circuitos amarillos que refulgían por encima. La imagen de esos circuitos recordaba a todos su nueva naturaleza. Driade era la última de su especie concebida antes del disparo del Crisol. – Te pareces mucho a ella.

- La echas mucho de menos. – No preguntaba, tenía veinte años de experiencia viendo a su madre a diario sabía lo que sentía por Shepard. – Ya has pasado dos lutos por ella.

- Lo sé, y aun hoy sigo pensando que volverá como hizo la última vez. Nadie encontró su cuerpo y la verdad tal como quedo la Tierra dudo mucho que alguien pudiera encontrarlo.

- Mama… Ayer te habría dicho que es hora de olvidarla y pasar página. Pero hoy recibí este vid. – Dijo Driade mostrándole una reproducción bastante deficiente en su IV. En el video se podía ver tropas de Cerberus cargando con contenedores. Los contenedores tenían escrito en uno de sus lados Proyecto Lázaro 2.0. En ese momento el video se corta con un estallido de estática. Liara se queda paralizada durante un par de minutos. No es hasta que su hija le habla que recobra la compostura.

- ¿De dónde proviene?

- Informador anónimo. He intentado seguir su rastro pero lo cubrió muy bien. Use parte de tu red y nada. Sea quien sea, oculto su rastro de tal forma que ni el Corredor Sombrío puede encontrarlo. – Le explicó Driade a su madre mientras mostraba los informes de sus agentes.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Dijo con un brillo de cazadora en la mirada. – Puede que se haya ocultado bien pero yo soy muy buena desenterrando cosas. Vamos Dri, vas a conocer al resto de mi "familia" – Se levanto del banco como un resorte y con paso firme fue hacia su apartamento.


	2. MRL

Los Relés de Masa fueron destruidos por la explosión de energía que produjo el crisol. Los viajes MRL seguían siendo posibles pero su duración creció exponencialmente. Los viajes a otros sistemas eran imposibles sin largos periodos de tiempo para efectuarlos. Pero todo lo que se ha construido una vez puede volver a reconstruirse. Décadas atrás esa tarea titánica habría sido imposible por muchas razones: Falta de medios, falta de tecnología, falta de conocimientos sobre los Relés, y un largo etcétera. Cualquiera diría que tras una guerra la mayor prioridad sería la reconstrucción y nadie tendría los medios necesarios para reconstruirlos, pero nadie contó con que los propios segadores fueran los que los reparasen. Casi de forma simultánea todos los Relés de Masa de la galaxia volvieron a su funcionamiento.

La explicación de este acto era bastante sencilla, los segadores cosecharon a los creadores de la tecnología, durante millones de años la usaron y aprendieron de ella y sus cuerpos estaban basados en los mismos sistemas. Y ellos vieron como algo necesario su reconstrucción, necesitaban tener acceso a toda la mano de obra posible. Ellos hicieron tangible que los mundos volvieran a florecer haciendo que civilizaciones menos perjudicadas por la guerra como los Geth pudieran socorrer a otras más mermadas como los Batarianos y los Humanos.

En una coexistencia pacífica que se llevaba millones de años buscando, todas las especies aunaron fuerzas para volver a la paz que tanto anhelaban desde que el primer segador apareció en el firmamento. Este hecho también permitió que la Normandy tras reparar sus daños lograse devolver a sus tripulantes a sus mundos de origen. Y también permite a Liara y a su hija viajar a Rannoch.

Al salir del túnel vieron a lo lejos Rannoch, el planeta de origen de los Quarianos. Ahora compartido con sus creaciones los Geth. Aun veinte años después seguía habiendo restos de las naves perdidas en la batalla por el planeta. Y seguirán hay por eones, así lo acordaron a modo de homenaje y recordatorio. Pero para la seguridad de las naves dichos restos fueron removidos al ecuador donde se estaba creando un anillo de escombros que giraba en órbita alrededor de Rannoch.

Liara volvió a la cabina con su visor nuevo comprado para la misión que iba a emprender. Dicho visor le mostraba a la Asari un sinfín de información que iba obteniendo de su red en tiempo real. Driade a los mandos de la nave tenía sentimientos encontrados al ver a su madre. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al enseñarle ese vid a su madre. ¿Le estaría dando falsas esperanzas? ¿Estaría alargando el luto de su madre? Pero por otro lado, ¿Y si era cierto? Tendría la oportunidad de ver verdaderamente feliz a su madre y de conocer a su otra progenitora también. Nunca la había conocido por lo que no sufría tanto como Liara pero ella también la echaba de menos.

- Supongo que no hay rastro del que me envió el vid. – Preguntó Driade mientras comenzaba el descenso orbital y dejaba a IV el trabajo de aterrizar.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo Dri. Y parece que bastante concienzudo. Mis informadores me dicen que a pesar de seguir indagando siempre acaban con humo en las manos.

- Entonces estamos como al principio. – bufó Driade iluminándose un poco cuando su biótica se descontrolo momentáneamente.

- Dri… - la calmó Liara. Driade aun no era capaz de controlar bien su biótica lo que la hacía peligrosa dada sus extraordinarias cualidades como tal. – No te precipites, la falta de información es un dato útil. Nos dice algo sobre nuestro perseguido.

- ¿Qué es un fantasma?

- Creo que pase demasiado tiempo con Joker durante el embarazo. No Dri, piensa un poco. Tu madre es el Corredor Sombrío. Lo sabe y lo ve todo.

- Entonces explícame porque no logras encontrar a ese tipo.

- ¡Exactamente! – Exclamó Liara. – Es justamente eso, ¿Por qué no logró dar con él siendo quién soy? Porque o tiene a alguien muy poderoso que le cubre o es alguien muy poderoso que puede cubrirse. Y hay muy poca gente que pueda hacer eso.

- E imagino que tú conocerás a toda esa gente.

- De oídas, suelo tener un par de agentes con ellos siempre, pero sus niveles de seguridad impiden llegar a ciertos sitios. Y no voy a arriesgar sus tapaderas lo hare yo misma. No me costara dar con él, es una lista muy corta.

- ¿Uno está en Rannoch? Quien me iba a decir que un Quariano tenía los medios para burlar al Corredor Sombrío.

- No exactamente. Cuando salimos te dije que ibas a conocer a la familia. – contesto Liara mientras veía como una casa de campo aparecía a lo lejos. Unos segundos después la Kodiak aterrizaba en la entrada del jardín. Era acogedora con una valla blanca muy terrícola cercando los terrenos y un rio atravesando el jardín trasero. La nave no había terminado de asentarse en el suelo cuando Liara salto de ella y corrió a la casa. La puerta ya estaba abierta y dos niños, un niño y una niña, salieron a recibirla. El niño se parecía mucho a su padre mientras que la niña era idéntica a su madre o eso presuponía Liara. En el umbral apareció un rostro maltratado por la guerra. - ¡Garrus! ¿Con que los alimentas? – preguntó Liara mientras alzaba a ambos niños con su biótica y estos no paraban de reír.

- Es una vieja receta familiar mejorada por mí. – Dijo Garrus saliendo de la casa para abrazar a una vieja amiga. - Hacía más de quince años que no sabíamos de ti salvo por tus llamadas.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, si los niños comieran lo que cocinas acabarían tirándose por un barranco. – Gritó una voz dulce desde el interior de la casa. A los pocos segundos Tali salía por la puerta. Liara contemplo por primera vez el rostro de Tali, como siempre supo, un rostro angelical. - ¡Hola Liara! ¡Canto tiempo! – Tali aparto a su marido y abrazo a Liara con fuerza, tanta que Liara perdió la concentración y Garrus tuvo que hacer malabares para que los niños no se cayeran al suelo.

- Estas guapísima Tali. Y veo que no has perdido el tiempo. – dijo Liara mirando a Garrus tirado en el suelo con los dos niños encima haciéndole cosquillas.

- Han pasado veinte años Liara, y gracias a Shepard no solo se curó mi sistema inmune también me permitió tener hijos con Garrus. Creo que ella habría querido que lo hiciera.

- Lo siento Tali, creo que nuestra última conversación no acabo con buen pie.

- No te culpo por echarla de menos Liara, pero han pasado veinte años. Incluso para una especie tan longeva como la tuya ese tiempo debería ser más que suficiente. Además me dolió que dijeras que la habíamos olvidado. Los niños acababan de nacer cuando nos llamaste para que fuéramos a la conmemoración.

- Tienes razón, no debí comportarme como lo hice en ese momento el dolor era… Pero no voy a olvidarla y menos con lo que he averiguado hace unos días gracias a mi hija. ¡Por la diosa! ¡Dri ven! Casi olvido presentaros a mi hija. – Driade salió de la Kodiak y corrió hacia su madre. – Dri estos son Garrus y Tali, los mejores amigos que uno puede encontrar y los mejores en otros campos también.

- Hola Dri, me han dicho que eres clavada a tu madre – Dijo Garrus levantándose del suelo y cogiendo a sus hijos.

- ¿A cuál de las dos? – Bromeo.

- Esto… Pues… - se trabó Garrus sin saber que decir y confundido.

- Garrus, cariño, Dri esta bromeando sabe perfectamente que te refieres a Shepard. – Le ayudo Tali mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Bueno Dri te presento a mis hijos, esta pequeñaja es Jane y este grandullón que algún día será más alto y más guapo que su padre se llama Shepard. Los llamamos así en honor a tu madre. Y no somos los únicos. Aunque no te lo creas la mayor parte de los niños de la galaxia nacidos durante o tras la guerra llevan el nombre de Shepard.

- Salvo uno que se llama Mordin. – dijo Liara con una sonrisa.

- A Wrex no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. – respondió Garrus. – Pero tampoco podía impedírselo a Eva, Mordin fue el único amigo que tuvo durante mucho tiempo.

- Mordin fue un gran salariano y tuvo una buena muerte si es que eso existe. – dijo Liara.

- Murió por lo que creía y gracias a él el mundo parece brillar un poco más. Pero no estás aquí por cortesía. Me huelo una misión suicida. – dijo Garrus mirando a Liara a los ojos. Ella asintió con un golpe seco. Garrus levanto la palma de la mano y Tali le dio veinte créditos.

- ¿Habéis apostado sobre las motivaciones de mi madre? – Preguntó Driade conteniendo la risa.

- Mas o menos. Tali lo llama apostar yo lo llamo duplicar mi dinero. Siempre gano. Me imagino que no será una misión del montón que podría hacer un Hanar durmiendo.

- No, no lo creo. Si tuviera que apostar me juego mi red de espías a que esto será más complicado que hacer que un Turiano se meta en una piscina. – respondió Driade.

- Liara pasaste demasiado tiempo cerca de Joker – bromeó Tali antes de callarse al ver la expresión de Liara.

- Dri tiene razón. Encontrar el Proyecto Lazaro 2.0 no creo que sea tarea fácil. – la expresión del rostro de Tali y Garrus paso de la incredulidad a la confusión. Se miraron el uno al otro unos segundos.

- ¿Cuándo salimos? – Preguntaron a la vez.


End file.
